Many of the existing systems and/or methods of monitoring, inspecting, and/or detecting a condition of an apparatus utilize visual inspection by humans. This may be time-consuming, costly, unsafe, inefficient, unreliable, may lead to increased down-time, and/or may result in one or more other types of problems.
A system and/or method is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing systems and/or methods of continually monitoring and/or detecting in real-time a condition of an apparatus.